


Road trip : the birthday party

by RinOtaku12



Series: Road trip [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinOtaku12/pseuds/RinOtaku12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are going camping and Bippy has her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip : the birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bippy!!!! <3

It was a beautiful afternoon and everyone in the squad was having a great time. Some were in a water fight while others were enjoying the last rays of sunshine, planning the surprise birthday party for Bippy. But such a good time never lasts very long in a squad like this. 

Chaos came running down a hill, followed by a ton of bees, one might even say a shit-ton of bees. 

“BEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!” Chaos screamed as he was running towards the group. 

“OMFG CHAOS WHAT THE HELL” yelled Bip as everyone began to run towards the lake.

“HOW THE HELL CHAOS” coughed Yuki while running.

“DON’T ASK! JUST RUN!!” shouted Lulu.

Everyone was jumping into the lake, trying to escape the bees. It took a while until the bees went away but luckily no one got hurt.

“That was so amazing Chaos!” Laughed Nike, while crawling out of the water.

“ _How? How did that happen?! HOW?!”_ wheezed Stanis.

“Dunno” answered Chaos.

Everyone laughed it off, before the squad walked back to its camping place, where Marsh wanted to announce something.

 

“So we all know what day it is today and that means-” smiled Marsh.

“PARTY TIME” exploded Stanis.

Everyone yelled and screamed for a while and then the whole squad began to sing a happy birthday song for Bippy. The group was having fun, for once the squad even had a real dinner. But besides all that fun Life was still staring at her precious precious ring.

“Hey Life, what do you have there?” Asked Nike curious. 

“Nothing! Was there anything?? I didn't see anything!!!”  Blurted Life while hiding the ring.

“Uh… Okay” worried Nike. 

“WHO WANTS TO BET THAT I CAN EAT MORE HOT DOGS THAN BERB” yelled Bip from the other side of the camp. 

“I’M IN!!!” Beamed Nike.

They were able to eat 39 Hot dogs before Bip and Berb almost fainted.

Everyone was having a wonderful time celebrating Bippys birthday. Some were singing others were dancing, it was a long and fun night for the whole group. The next morning though everyone was dead, besides Bippy who became a Biprrito again. Cuddled underneath all the presents she got. It certainly was a great party. 

 

“Hey Guys” Whispered Bip.

“Ye?” Answered Lulu and Life, who were already half awake.

“Thank you for everything” mumbled Bippy.


End file.
